Keiji Shinogi
|romaji = Shinogi Keiji |lit = |image = Keiji big.png |aliases = *Blonde man ( ) *Mr. Policeman ( ) |affiliation = Japanese Police |occupation = Ex-police detective |age = Over 20 Keiji is on the list of those approved for drinking in the bar. |birthday = |relatives = Unnamed mother |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 185.5 cm (6'1") |weight = 81 kg (178.6 lbs.) |hair_color = Yellow |eye_color = Grey |status = Alive |date_of_death= |cause_of_death= }} Keiji Shinogi ( |Shinoji Keiji}}) is an ex-detective and one of the 20 chosen participants to play in the Death Game. Appearance Keiji is a tall man with a muscular build. He has short, bleached blonde hair and grey eyes with dark circles underneath. Keiji wears a grey short-sleeved shirt with a black vest over top with brown pants. In the past, he had dark hair and bright eyes. He's only shown wearing his police uniform during this time, which consisted of a blue, long-sleeved uniform shirt bearing an emblem on the left sleeve. He also wore a grey undershirt and light blue tie with blue pants. Being a participant of the Death Game, he wears a collar device. Personality Keiji is shown to be pretty casual and level-headed during the Death Game, though he comes off as shady to some of the participants. He usually refers to himself as "the friendly policeman" in an effort to establish himself as trustworthy and makes a pretense of being less cunning than he really is. He's observant and canny and is quite good at reading other people and knows when to speak up and when to leave them be. He's also encouraging and gentle with the younger participants, making it his job to at least keep watch over Gin. History Background To become a police officer in Japan a person must at least be a high school graduate and must pass a national exam. Once these requirements are met the person must undergo a year of training which consists of classroom, field and physical training in order to prepare them for work as an officer. Keiji worked with Megumi Sasahara on the police force in the past. He once shot a person while working on the job and hasn't been able to fire a gun since the incident. The Death Game Relationships Sara Chidouin Keiji has subtly guided others into giving their trust to Sara to establish some kind of order in the beginning of the Death Game. Keiji often tells Sara that she's cute, as a way to distract or deflect her attention from further explaining himself, which Sara herself notes. When investigating, he himself usually confers with Sara to further discuss possibilities and theories. While he appears to care for Sara to some degree and seems to believe in her, his own issues lead him to hesitate on the most critical moments, at least in regards to his thoughts and feelings. Otherwise, he's seen willing to trust his life in her hands, regardless of Sara's feelings on the matter. He also understands Sara and is aware of her hallucinations following the first Main Game. He told Gin to keep Joe's keychain to himself so as to avoid triggering her into furthering her downward spiral. When investigating he usually confers with Sara to discuss possibilities and theories. Appellations Participants A= |-|Participants B= |-|Organization members= Trivia *His likes are listed as meat, parks, and night in his character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} *The kanji that makes up his first name are and . *He is left handed, as stated in a tweet from February 15, 2018 . This is also shown in the arm wrestling minigame. *He has a 9.5% chance of winning the Death Game. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Males